


Art for 'Paper Chase' by ML Mead (moonlightmead)

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M, manips, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These illustrations are for ML Mead's wonderful Professionals Big Bang 2013 story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012664"><b>Paper Chase</b>.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Paper Chase' by ML Mead (moonlightmead)

**Author's Note:**

> Working on illustrations for 'Paper Chase' was both an enjoyable challenge and a privilege. It was a great thrill seeing the story grow from initial idea to finished work. It was also something special to be an insider and witness to this process along the way. ...Oh, and I should add that all the cloak-and-dagger colluding was a lot of fun!
> 
> My heartfelt thanks goes to the lovely ML Mead. Her candour, spirit and utter resolve in the face of adversity was an inspiration to me throughout this project. 
> 
> A huge thank you also goes to the CI5 Box of Tricks mods who kept us entertained and on track. Their dedication and heavy lifting, behind the scenes, ensures the Professionals Big Bang parade rolls smoothly by for an entire month.

[ **High resolution - medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/42714/42714_original.jpg)

[ **High resolution - large size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/42184/42184_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **High resolution - medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/41909/41909_original.jpg)

[ **High resolution - large size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/41703/41703_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **High resolution - medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/41275/41275_original.jpg)

[ **High resolution - large size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/41041/41041_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **High resolution - medium size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/40925/40925_original.jpg)

[ **High resolution - large size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/40559/40559_original.jpg)

  
  



End file.
